


一个有缺陷的钻石

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I haven't decided, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, at the very least, maybe pre-wintershock, pre-shieldshock, pre-wintershieldshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Firefly fusion with all my favorite MCU characters
 一个有缺陷的钻石 (Yīgè yǒu quēxiàn de zuànshí) means A Diamond with a Flaw taken from the Chinese proverb: ‘A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections.’ 
Captain Darcy Lewis and her crew are having some technical difficulties and running out of options. Seems their best bet is coming from the least likely source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see this one come up today! I wanted to write a thing to set up for another thing that I’m going to write (maybe). Just for the record- Clint is adopted. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr- 3/27/16

"You're really killing me, here. You know that?" Captain Darcy Lewis whined as she threw her head back and pushed her fists against her eyes. "Okay," she growled, not moving from her deeply dramatic pose. "Where does that leave us, if we can't change course without bleeding all our fuel? Is this something you can go topside and fix, Tony?"

  
"Oh, sure, I could put the suit on and take a walk, but it would be crazy dangerous, and if any little thing went wrong I'd be toast and you'd all be coasting forever into eternity," her mechanic explained in his usually blasé way, dripping dry sarcasm that was not actually helpful in any way. "If we slow down, we risk not having enough fuel to make it planet-side. If we don't slow down, it's too dangerous for me want to risk it. You don't pay me enough." 

 

"So what's the nearest settlement in a straight line?" Darcy inquired, pushing her hands through her hair and looking at her crew once more.

  
Jane had her eyes locked onto the star charts as she studied them, flipping through map after map. "Nothing for weeks,” she mumbled as she frowned.  “I mean, I could maybe run the numbers… See about using a minor adjustment to slingshot us into a gravity-assisted course change, but I'm not seeing a large enough body to try it with for... Well, for too long, actually. Not unless we make a major adjustment, which Tony said was a bad idea. We could put on the SOS beacon and hope for a tow?"

  
"Not a good idea," Nat said, polishing one of her many weapons. "It's only been 3 weeks since we pulled that job on Muir. The Alliance patrols in this area will be looking out for us. The last thing we need is to advertise our whereabouts."

  
Jane looked up at that. "You think starving to death would be a better choice than serving a few years in an Alliance prison?" She looked nervous as she spoke, which was Darcy's real clue as to just how much trouble they were in. "'Cause I know the Alliance option would suck _lǘ jiāhuo*_ , but I have to think that getting dead is the worse of those two options."

 

"Dead is not always the worst option," Dr. Cho said pointedly as she looked over to where her brother Clint was making tiny coffee puddles with his finger across the kitchen counter top.

  
"I don't like either option. They are both non-options, people. Give me better options, please," Darcy demanded.

  
Everyone sort of avoided her gaze. "Anything?"

  
Tony shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I suppose I could try and rig up something that could crawl through the Avenger's walls to find the problem and fix it. It might take me a few days and I might have to cannibalize a few things we sort of need, but..."

 

"I have a suggestion," Steven announced, interrupting Tony's external internal monologue.

  
Darcy turned to look at the male Companion, who was looking back expectantly. 

  
Prim and proper Steven seemed to be waiting for an invitation to speak further, which she was reluctant to give. Not that she thought Steven wasn't capable of having helpful, useful ideas; on the contrary, his ideas tended to be masterfully clever. No, it had more to do with things between her and the companion being a bit tense since things went down on Persephone, and her being a stubborn, prideful _biǎo zi**_.

 

Still, desperate times...

 

"Well, let's hear it!" Darcy said in exasperation once the silent pause started to drag on. 

 

Steven's jaw flexed for an instant before he nodded graciously. "I have a...friend that operates a small place of business near here. I can give you the coordinates so that you can determine if we’ll be able to reach it."

 

"By friend I assume you mean client," Darcy guessed in her typically prickly manner.

 

Steven managed not to roll his eyes, but only because of his extensive training. "By friend I mean friend. We knew each other before I went to Sihnon to begin my studies with the guild. We kept in touch.”

 

“Well, okay then, let’s get those coordinates,” Darcy grudgingly submitted.

 

Jane checked the location Steven had supplied and sat shaking her head at the group of people gathered around the dining room. “There’s nothing there, Steven.”

 

Steven reached over and zoomed in on the star map. There, spinning dark and alone among the black was a small asteroid.

 

“What is this? What am I looking at?” Darcy asked, wondering if this was some kind of practical joke. Steven wasn’t really the type, and it really wasn’t the time, but… “Your friend is running a lemonade stand on a chunk of space rock?”  

 

Steve ignored her flippant remarks and explained to Captain Lewis why appearances were, in this case, deceiving.

 

“He used to be Alliance military, but had some…issues with how they were running things after the Unification War. It’s actually a re-purposed Alliance Intelligence Outpost that he moves around to stay under the Alliance radar. He manages a small fuel and supply depot and has enough illicit contacts that he can keep the place running. He calls it Buccaneer’s Cove, which he thinks is hilarious,” Steve sounded chagrined, but his expression was fondly tolerant.

 

“How come we haven’t heard about this place before?” Natasha asked, her eyes narrow with suspicion.

 

Steve simply shrugged. “We don’t come to this side of the system often, and I try and respect his privacy by not handing out his location to people he doesn’t trust. This being an emergency, however…”

 

“Wait! You think we can’t be trusted?” Darcy objected. “We are damned trustworthy.”

 

“Well, we are thieves and smugglers, sir,” Thor, Darcy’s first mate, added from his place against the wall.

 

“Sure,” she agreed, “But we’re trustworthy thieves and smugglers. If this “friend” of yours used to be Alliance Military, then it seems to me that he’s the one who can’t be trusted. How do we know this isn’t some kind of spider’s web trap thing, luring unsuspecting, albeit lawfully dubious, citizens to their arrest and imprisonment?”  

 

Steven sighed. “I don’t suppose my word would be sufficient?”

 

Darcy considered that, her face smooshed up and her lips, twisting back and forth. “Have you got anything else? Hypothetically speaking? In case it weren’t.”

 

“Captain!” Tony looked appalled. “You don’t honestly think Steve would send us into a trap!”

 

At the same time, Thor and Jane both shot her dirty, disapproving looks.

 

Darcy groaned and dropped her face onto the table. “No, I don’t. Fine. Run the numbers, Foster. See if we can make it. If we can’t get there, it’s sort of a moot point, anyway.”

 

“Oh, it’ll work. We’re basically going to be buzzing this guy’s space rock as it is. We’ll barely need to do anything,” Darcy’s pilot and navigator informed her excitedly.

 

Darcy sat up, and took a deep breath. “Well, Steven, do you want to call ahead and let your un-trusting friend know we are headed his way?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Steven said with what would have been a hint of smug delight on anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out the lemonade stand wasn’t on the asteroid, but inside it. Near as Darcy could tell, the entire center had been excavated out in order to make room for whatever operation the Alliance had been running out of it years and years before. The “small” asteroid was still several miles long and nearly three wide and had a fully outfitted docking bay.

 

In comparison the tiny firefly class ship was dwarfed by the large cavity. With a hiss and a thump, Jane got them nestled up to the airlock and engaged the docking clamps.

 

“Let’s go meet Steve’s ‘friend,’” Darcy said unpleasantly, and lifted herself from her chair, checking and double checking her pistol and ammo as she made her way down to the airlock.

 

Everyone was there waiting for Darcy and Jane while they milled about the cargo hold. “Did you do the secret clubhouse knock, yet?” Captain Lewis asked Steven, who was standing closest to the doorway. “I’d hate to have missed it.”

 

Before Steven could answer there was a hiss of static and the overhead coms were filled with a deep, warm voice. “Captain Lewis, you and your crew are cleared to disembark. Just know that if you draw weapons unprovoked or cause any trouble whatsoever I will not hesitate to put you all down and eject your bodies from my trash shoot.”

 

Darcy felt a flash of anger before she realized there was no malice in the man’s tone and that she would probably say something similar if she were letting unknown strangers into her sanctuary. “Sweet guy,” she grumbled facetiously to Steven anyway, just because.

 

She hit the door release and stepped back as the hiss of the air pressure equalizing filled the hold. She half listened as Tony started going on and on about the docking bay specs and how they were essentially perfect for doing ship repairs, but her eyes stayed on the open cavern beyond.

 

Steven was the first one to walk out, his face full of joy and smiling broadly. “Bucky!” he called as he was greeted by a tall, solid form that melted away from the shadows to embrace the large, statuesque blond.

 

“Stevie!” came the reply as the two men held each other close.  When they pulled back, she could see the man’s face, his smile mirroring the one on the companion’s lips.

 

He had dark hair, pulled up in a messy bun, and his eyes were sharp and intelligent. They were also the blue-grey of Qing Long _***_ reflected on gunmetal.

 

She walked up behind Steven and eyed the guy’s dimpled chin and scruffy almost-beard. When he turned to her, Steven stepping aside, his eyes swept up and down her form with blatant appreciation.

 

“James Barnes, this is Captain Darcy Lewis of the Avenger. Captain Lewis, may I present James Barnes, proprietor of The Buccaneer’s Cove.

 

Barnes stepped forward and offered his hand. “Captain,” he said politely. “Stevie says you need to make some repairs, maybe pick up some fuel. I’ve got no objections to you help’n yourself as long as you keep your people civil and your mouths shut about this place.

 

Darcy reached out and took his hand. It was warm and calloused against her palm, and his grip was strong, but not overly so. “’Stevie’ here explained your appreciation for discretion. That’s a concept I can get behind,” she agreed and took her hand away. “We are just coming off a job, so we have some credits to spare. If you give us a fair price then I think we can come to an arrangement.”

 

Steven looked slightly surprised by her sudden politeness and was giving her a slightly confused frown.

 

“And as long as you don’t threaten me or my people again, I won’t have to cut off your _gorram jìnǚ zhìxí****_ testicles and feed them to you. Savvy?”

 

“And there it is,” Steven said, bowing his head and sighing in defeat. “I did warn you…”

 

Barnes just tipped his head back and laughed. Once he was composed, he slapped Steven on the back and pushed him ahead of him down the stone corridor. “You told me that Captain Lewis had little to no manners and an abundance of foul-mouthed confidence.” He turned to beckon her and her crew to follow. “What you should have said was Captain Lewis is a sassy spitfire with balls of steel and the face of an angle.”

 

Darcy’s lips twitched up on one side and she followed the men deeper into the Cove. She had a feeling she and Barnes were going to get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 一个有缺陷的钻石 (Yīgè yǒu quēxiàn de zuànshí) means A Diamond with a Flaw taken from the Chinese proverb: ‘A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections.’ 
> 
> other translations:  
> *donkey dick  
> **bitch  
> ***Quin Long means Blue (Azure) Dragon and is the name of the Blue Sun and it's system in the 'verse  
> ****damned whore choking


End file.
